


taste of your poison paradise

by evanstans (sorrylovebut)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 1940s, Alcohol, Alley Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Military Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2136657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorrylovebut/pseuds/evanstans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moon is high in the sky, their breath smells of whiskey, and Bucky’s laugh is brighter than all of the stars Steve sees there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	taste of your poison paradise

**Author's Note:**

> oh god this was just a drabble that wouldn't leave my head. this is 100% unbeta'd and it's probably crap, but it's also back alley sex and this fandom is deprived of enough smut fics for that. there's also a little bit of foreshadowing in he dialogue towards the end; see if you can catch it ;)
> 
> i blame katie and maria and @backalleysex on twitter
> 
> read the end notes if you need more clarification on some of the tags!
> 
> twitter; @starkbucky  
> tumblr; ofthe107th.co.vu

The air is a lot cooler than Steve remembers it being when the step outside the bar. The moon is high in the sky, their breath smells of whiskey, and Bucky’s laugh is brighter than all of the stars Steve sees there. Bucky’s hand is pressed firm against Steve’s chest as he tries to steel himself. Steve chuckles, imagines how fucking  _stupid_ they must look right now, even though it’s not like there’s anyone out there to see them, anyway. The realization sends a thrill through Steve’s core. 

“Good night, eh Steve?” Bucky says, grin all teeth and God, his Brooklyn drawl is so obvious when he’s drunk. Steve’s own head is swimming, and it’s almost enough. It’s almost enough for Steve to slip up and make a stupid mistake.

“One of like- the  _best,_ ” Steve slurs, and Bucky slings an arm over Steve’s shoulder as they turn the street. “Did you see that one dame hanging over the bar, she was eyeing you up like, the whole time we were there. You shoulda gone home with her.” Steve isn’t sure why he says it, and he tries to miss the way Bucky’s whiskey-laden breath catches in his throat.

“Wasn’t looking at her,” Bucky says, and this time Steve stays silent. Bucky stops then, jerking Steve back before he can leave the darkness of the alley they’ve been walking in. Steve is almost nervous to look back, but when he does, Bucky’s fingers tighten their grip on his wrist when their eyes meet. Even in the shadows of the alley, Steve can see the want in Bucky’s eyes.

He’s heard the stories, everyone has. He’s heard the stories of boys concealing themselves in the black of night in dirty alleyways, pressing themselves together in ways Steve knows they shouldn’t want. 

“Steve,” Bucky finally says, raw and open, and Steve’s pulse roars in his ears.

“Bucky,” he chokes as Bucky’s hands grip his shirt, pressing him against the wall. He gasps, fingers pressing against the brown fabric of Bucky’s uniform. “Bucky, we don’t have to-“

“I want to,” Bucky says gruffly, and Steve’s knees actually give out. Bucky presses him even further up the wall, so they’re almost the same height. Steve’s eyes flutter a little bit at the motion, and Bucky tightens his grip.  _Dammit,_ even if Bucky doesn’t know what he’s doing, Steve is still going to enjoy it; fuck, he has to, because there’s no way he’ll ever get another shot at this-

“Then do it,” Steve says, gnawing on his bottom lip. Bucky curses under his breath.  “Do it Buck, kiss me,” Steve whispers, and there suddenly so close. Then the back of his head is pressed against damp brick and all he can taste is stale whiskey.

Bucky’s fingers slide down his chest, wrapping around Steve’s slim hips. His hands don’t roam any further, and Steve is grateful. He’s having a hard enough time keeping from passing out as it is, and if Bucky’s hands curved around the small of his back, tucked his fingers under Steve’s pants-

_Jesus._

“Steve,” Bucky says, pulling his hands forward, presses his palm against the tent in his pants. Steve cants his hip, pulse quickening under Bucky’s touch. Steve can’t get Bucky’s pants off fast enough, and Bucky fumbles with the zipper on Steve’s own pants. Steve gets there first, pulling out Bucky’s cock, wet and hard and already slick in his hand. Bucky gasps and presses their foreheads together, but knocks Steve’s pants to the ground as well. Steve closes his eyes, grasping firmly and jerking _hard._ Bucky presses closer, bangs his fist against the wall by Steve’s head 

“Settle down, Sergeant,” Steve says, and  _fuck,_ it’s meant to be teasing, but Bucky moans, eyes wrenching themselves shut. He thrusts his hips into Steve’s hand and Steve tightens his grip. Bucky moans again, and Steve kisses him to shut him up.

“Be quiet,” Steve hisses, half out of fear of someone finding them and the other half just from the pure adrenaline pumping through his veins. Bucky whimpers, pressing his face against Steve’s neck, sinking his teeth in deep. Steve groans, hips pushing forward of their own accord.

 “There we go, that’s a good soldier,” Steve murmurs, stroking faster. Bucky’s thighs tense suddenly and he chokes out a  _oh god, Steve_ and Steve’s hand is coated in white.

He can’t even process what happens next. Bucky is sinking to his knees and pressing Steve back against the damp wall of the alley and it’s not his hand around Steve’s dick it’s his  _mouth-_

“Bucky,” he moans, raising his clean fist to his mouth so he has something to bite down. Bucky sucks hard, nose brushing against Steve’s stomach, and Steve couldn’t delay it even if he wanted to. He remembers the way Bucky had whimpered when Steve’s hand had wrapped around his cock and he bites down hard as he comes, Bucky’s mouth still hot and tight against his sensitive flesh. He doesn’t have time to freak out over the fact that Bucky just swallowed  _his come_ before there are lips on his again. 

Steve can’t breathe, exhaling sharply through his nose when his arms wrap around Bucky’s neck, dragging him closer. It’s even more intoxicating than that glass of whiskey Steve had at the bar, and he still feels short of breath even when the kisses slow down. He’s half naked, exposed in front of someone who’s supposed to be his best friend, but it feels like the world is spinning off it’s axis. 

Bucky shudders, head dipping down to press a light kiss over the bite mark etched into Steve’s pale skin.

“That bruise’ll be obvious for  _weeks_ , Barnes, I’m gonna kill you,” Steve says and Bucky laughs brightly, like he had been before want clouded his senses.

“It would be an honor to die for you, Steve Rogers,” Bucky grins. He pulls his pants back up and Steve smiles, buckling his belt.

Bucky throws an arm around his shoulder again, and it feels heavy. It feels heavy with promise, with _acceptance._ For a moment Steve almost pushes Bucky away from him, wanting to forget. Blame it on the whiskey that’s still on his breath or the fact that Bucky hasn’t gone home with a dame in weeks now.

But then Steve feels Bucky’s breath, hot against his temple, the way he had smiled at Steve afterwards, even through the haze of orgasm and alcohol, and he knows there’s no way he could ever do that. 

Because as wrong as it is, Steve’s never felt more right, and if they fall into the same bed that night, and every night after until Bucky gets his orders, well. It’s something only meant for their hearts anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> quick explanation of the tags if you need it:
> 
> \- there's no explicit consent, but it's no where near non-con  
> \- you can tell there's some internal conflict with steve about his feelings, so im tagging it as internalized homophobia to cover all the bases


End file.
